Michelle Cannes
American |affiliations = Carl Johnson |vehicles = Monster Truck Perennial (formerly) |businesses = Mechanic |voice = Vanessa Aspillaga |status = Alive}} Michelle Cannes is a character who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. She is one of six girlfriends that Carl can engage a relationship with. Background According to Michelle, she has had a long-time passion for cars. She claims she began racing bikes at the age of twelve, and that her first car was a Perennial. At an unknown point in time, Michelle qualified as a mechanic and opened her own garage in Downtown San Fierro. Dates Michelle can be encountered next to the water cooler near the back door inside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro talking to a pedestrian, but is not always encountered, and often disappears if the player exits the Driving School or does a Driving School challenge. To get her attention, Carl must have a fat level over 50% and a high sex appeal, although this can be skipped if the player has very high (about 90%) sex appeal or has collected all oysters. Once Michelle becomes Carl's girlfriend, she can be found at her garage in Downtown San Fierro, usually from 00:00 to 12:00. Food date Michelle prefers to go to bars, with the nearest bar being Misty's in Garcia, which is not too far from where Michelle lives. Dancing Date The closest club is the Gaydar Station in Queens, which is a bit far from her residence. Driving Date Michelle enjoys driving at fast speeds, which are easy to obtain due to the hilly roads around her area. Her favorite areas to drive are around Doherty and Garcia, but dislikes Queens and Chinatown. Special Date This type of date is unique to Michelle, and it is by far the easiest date type of them all. For this date, Michelle wants to drive. If you are in a car when you start the date, then Carl will immediately exit the car and enter through the passenger side. If not, Carl can simply jack a car and the two will swap seats. Once done, Michelle will drive around San Fierro while the camera is in cinematic mode. All Carl can do during this date is change the radio station and change the camera view. After driving around for about 2 or 3 in-game hours, she'll drive back to her place and the date will end successfully, although no chance to kiss her or give her flowers is given. The car appears to become immune to damage during this special date, preventing road accidents from happening. Exiting the car while Michelle is driving will have her drive off and prompting a message that she stole the car, and the date ends as a failure. She will disappear soon after though, so the car, now without a driver, will just stop or crash into whatever is in front of it. During this date, Michelle will make use of any Nitro that Carl's vehicle has ready. She will automatically turn it on herself if it's available, speeding it up. Once the nitro runs out, and goes through the recharge time, she will enable it again. If the player is already above 40% and the "Hot coffee" is already finished, Carl will respawn in the passenger seat of the vehicle that he and Michelle used for this date. Coffee Michelle will start letting Carl in at about 40% relationship, unless he has collected all 50 oysters in which case she'll let him in on the first date (unless the date fails). Rewards *For dating: Michelle's Auto Repair can be used, located at her home. It works just like a Pay 'n' Spray, but it's free. A glitch exists however, if the player tries to get in the garage with less than 100 dollars, the repairs won't be done, claiming the player does not have enough money, just like in a regular Pay 'N' Spray. *At 50%: She will give Carl the keys to her Monster. *At 100%: She gives Carl a Racing Suit, blue overalls with a Michelle's Auto Repair logo on the back. Gallery Michelle'sAutoRepair-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Michelle's Home Glitches *A glitch occurs after hooking up with Michelle. After getting her number, go out the back door. Climb on top of the door and get on the roof. The civilian that Michelle was talking to in the Driving School will come falling out of the sky and die. *Strangely, in the iOS version, there is a glitch with Michelle where if she wants to drive, CJ will only exit the car and won't start changing seats until she drives the car away, usually leading to the player failing the date and losing whatever car they brought. *On iOS (version 2.0 and upwards) a glitch occurs during the driving date. Upon starting the date, CJ will exit the car, and Michelle will drive off leaving CJ stuck in a cinematic mode. Despite this, after a short amount of time (roughly a minute) Michelle will return with the original vehicle and the date will be deemed a success, inviting Carl in for coffee (if unlocked). Trivia *She can make a minor appearance during the Go-Go Karting race. Also, on rare occasions her character model can appear in Vigilante missions as a criminal and in street races, much like other girlfriends. *Her name is very similar to that of movie star Michael Caine, known for his roles in The Italian Job, The Dark Knight trilogy, and many more films. *Michelle's car has a license plate reading "NOS," referring to nitrous oxide or more simply put, Nitro, which is an available modification to all customizable cars in GTA: San Andreas. This is commonly used in races to gain an advantage over opponents, which explains the reference between the license plate and the type of personality that Michelle has, being an enthusiastic about cars and racing. *There are several dildos in her garage. See also *Girlfriends in GTA San Andreas *Michelle’s Auto Repair Navigation de:Michelle Cannes es:Michelle Cannes pl:Michelle Cannes pt:Michelle Cannes ru:Мишель Кенс Cannes, Michelle Cannes, Michelle Category:Determinant Characters Category:Girlfriends Cannes, Michelle Category:Mechanics